El día de la cifra de la cita
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: La deportista más sexy y marimacho de su escuela entabla una "AmistadTalVezMás" con un guapo pero egocéntrico y creído que ve todo como teatro. Al principio será bonito, pero las peleas, los celos y la falta de identidad harán cambios drásticos por esta relación. AkhosxOC, PyraxOC, MythraxJin, RexxNia y MoragxZeke.
1. Encuentro con la pandilla

Hola, chicos. Quería hacer nuevo fanfic de XC2, y esta vez es uno propio, no crossover. Sé que me falta terminar la otra, pero todo a su tiempo. ¿Oki? Así que CABAAALGAAAAA :D

Disclaimer: Xenoblade 2 es de Monolith Soft, pero la historia y los OC son míos. Si Monolith me dejara crear la historia de Xenoblade 2, haría que Akhos siguiera vivo para que se quede con el equipo de Rex en vez de los mayuyeros. Le conseguiré pareja luego xD

* * *

Una chica de camiseta deportiva y mallas color azul con rojo y un cabello verde con estilo marimacho y unos ojos verdes muy bonitos, además de un cuerpo muy bien formado (pero no tan curveado) estaba caminando por el centro de la ciudad, y de repente encuentra a un amigo suyo, cabello café, ojos rojizos, camiseta roja y camisa azul abierta, un pantalón mezclilla y zapatos grises. Con una actitud de aquellas, pero muy genial

\- No esperaba verte por estas calles absolutamente solo - dijo la chica de ropa deportiva y el castaño sonrió divertido - Nada más que no me vengas con coqueteos porque quiero paz

\- Descuida, Kirari - dijo el castaño - Estoy saliendo con una chica muy adorable. Ah, por cierto, hablando de salir - en eso, el chico se lleva a Kirari cerca de una pandilla de chicos - Te recomiendo salir con uno de ellos

\- ¿Estás loco, Haibaku? - dijo Kirari sorprendida y molesta - Capaz de que todos tienen novio. Además, hay una chica y no soy de esos bandos

\- ¿Otra que confunde? - dijo Haibaku bien fastidiado

Mientras, la pandilla de chicos de nombre Torna estaba en una de sus reuniones típicas. En eso, Malos nota a Haibaku y a Kirari platicando sobre ellos

\- Veo que estos chicos quieren algo de nosotros - dijo Malos muy serio mientras observa a los dos amigos - ¿Qué piensas que sea?

\- No lo sé - suspiró Jin a su lado - Pero no creo que sea nada bueno

\- ¿Cómo que nada bueno? - dijo Mikhail interrumpiendo la sombría escena - Capaz de que me piden consejo para enamorar a otras, así como yo tengo a mi Patroka

\- En tus sueños, estúpido imbécil depravado - dijo Patroka enfurecida mientras le da un potente golpe en la nuca del mencionado Mikhail

\- Será mejor que se calmen - dijo Malos agarrando a los "tórtolos apaches"

\- Sí, o yo mismo me encargaré de sacarlos del escenario por ahuyentar a mi colega - dijo Akhos finalmente

\- ¿TU COLEGA? - gritó Mikhail sorprendido

\- Pensé que no se conocían - dijo Jin susurrando

\- ¿Cómo no nos íbamos a conocer? - dijo Akhos acomodándose las gafas - Somos compañeros desde hace tiempo, y para ser sincero, nunca conocí a alguien tan genial como este tipo. Pensé que era el único actor bueno fuera de este elenco

\- ¿Y sigues en ese plan? - dijo Patroka fastidiada

\- Lo que sé es que trae a una chica muy linda - dijo Jin observando a Kirari - Me gustaría poder hablar con ella, así podríamos salir de nuestra miserable burbuja

\- ¿Qué carajos te dije de ponerte sentimental? - dijo Malos muy fastidiado

\- Déjelo ser - dijo Akhos sonriendo mientras puso su mano en el hombro de Malos - En estas definiciones ¿o te vistes del Arquitecto, o te vistes de plebeyo?

\- Gracias, así podría tener algo muy cercano con ambos chicos, en especial la "novia" de tu colega - dijo Jin silenciosamente y Mikhail se echó a reír

\- Ahí sí ya perdiste mi apoyo - dijo Akhos molesto - Yo la ví primero antes de que Malos hablara

\- ¿Acaso estás celoso? - dijo Malos y todos miraron de reojo a Akhos con cara de malicia

\- ¡No estoy celoso! - gritó Akhos fastidiado - Eso es demasiado cliché

Mientras, Haibaku y Kirari observan aterrados la plática de Torna, hasta que se tornó muy curiosa y chistosa, por lo cual se calmaron

\- Se ve que no nos irá muy mal - dijo Haibaku aliviado

\- El chico de lentes y el peligris se ven con ganas de mi - dijo Kirari incómoda - ¿Dónde está el Haibaku coqueto con mi cuerpo cuando se necesita?

\- Fue enterrado por Pyra - dijo Haibaku riendo y Kirari le da una bofetada - Oye, si te crees la gran cosa ve y habla ahora - masculló muy molesto

\- Pero no me dij...

\- AHORA

Y en reacción, Kirari se va molesta hacia Torna, mientras Haibaku sonreía victorioso ante lo que ve. Kirari avanza incómoda, pensaba qué le diría a los chicos, cómo lo haría, a dónde sería la cita, y cuando menos esperó... choca con Akhos y ambos cayeron al suelo, quedando Kirari sobre el chico de lentes. Los demás miembros de Torna y Haibaku miraron la situación. Malos frunció el seño, Jin se molestó, Patroka hizo facepalm y Mikhail se echó a reír.

\- Veo que no te conocía eso, Kirari - dijo Haibaku de forma maliciosa para los colmos. Y el mayor colmo fue que Kirari y Akhos tenían las piernas entrelazadas, los pechos apretados uno contra el otro y los rostros demasiado cerca, provocando un gran sonrojo. Así que ambos reaccionan alejándose. Kirari quedó muy avergonzada, pero Akhos muy sorprendido

\- Lo lamento - dijo Kirari avergonzada mientras intentaba cubrirse con sus manos - No te ví venir

\- No te preocupes, digo, no es que haya sido intencional, pero fue un giro inesperado para tu día - dijo Akhos dirigiéndose hacia la peliverde - Aunque debo admitir que lo ocurrido fue...

\- ¿Divertido? ¿Excitante? ¿Romántico? ¿Atrevido? ¿Provocador? - intentaba adivinar Kirari

\- Nop, más bien fue demasiado cliché - dijo Akhos y Kirari se echó a reír - Oye, sabes que es cierto, ¿por qué te parece gracioso?

\- No esperaba esa respuesta de tu parte - dijo Kirari riendo - Conociendo mi cuerpo, cualquiera tira baba por mí

\- Pero no cualquiera puede tener una buena carrera de actor - dijo Akhos sonrojado

\- Así que vas a quedarte con mi amiga - dijo Haibaku apareciendo entre los dos

\- ¿Haibaku? - dijo Akhos sorprendido mientras se aleja en dos pasos atrás - ¿Qué te trae aquí?

\- Mi Kirari necesita pareja así que te la presento - dijo Haibaku y en eso se convierte en el presentador caballeroso - Kirari, éste chico es mi colega, Akhos. Y, Akhos, ella es mu sexy amiga Kirari. - Y Haibaku los presentó

\- Tienes suerte de que no se hayan besado - dijo Jin detrás de Akhos y este se enoja

\- Cálmate, colega - dijo Haibaku intentando calmar a Jin - No tiene la culpa de que no tengas novia

\- No es eso, es que me parecen lindos ustedes dos - dijo Jin calmadamente y Haibakunse aleja sonrojado

\- Gracias, pero no, tengo a Pyra - dijo Haibaku sonrojado y muy nervioso

\- ¿Y ustedes son...? - dijo Kirari dirigiéndose al resto de Torna

\- Soy Malos, el líder de esta pandilla llamada "Torna", y mis compañeros son Jin, Patroka y Mikhail. Y supongo que Haibaku te presentó a Akhos - dijo Malos de forma seria pero amigable

\- Oki - dijo Kirari e hizo una reverencia de pie - Me llamo Kirari Tsukomu. Mucho gusto en conocerlos.

\- ¿Y qué te parece si vamos a una cita? - dijo Akhos acercándose a Kirari, provocando la molestia en Jin

\- B-bueno... ¿crees que Jin se lo tome bien? - dijo Kirari incómoda por la reacción de Jin

\- Ya se le pasará, yo te vi primero - dijo Akhos divertido y Kirari se ríe

\- Mejor váyanse solos, no sea que el horario les friegue el día - dijo Haibaku divertido y Patroka le pisa un pie - ¡Ouch! ¿Y yo qué hice?

\- Ser un idiota, como todos los hombres - dijo Patroka fastidiada

\- Para mí que te gusta Mika - dijo Haibaku molesto

\- ¡Vuélvalo a decir, fanboy de Roman Reigns! - gritó Patroka agarrando la camiseta de Haibaku, y estaba lista para golpearlo, pero Kirari reacciona y patea hacia los brazos de Patroka, haciendo que ésta suelte a Haibaku.

\- No te permito golpear a mi amigo - dijo Kirari haciendo una pose para pelear

\- ¿No te das cuenta de que te quiere sólo por tu físico? - dijo Patroka molest

\- Créeme cuando te digo que lo conozco mucho tiempo y sé que a veces coquetea, pero sé que es un gran amigo, mejor de lo que crees - dijo Kirari, y al terminar de hablar golpea a Patroka y ella queda noqueada, provocando un sentimiento de sorpresa en todo el resto de Torna y en Haibaku

\- Ojalá no la hayas matado - dijo Haibaku nervioso

\- Esa chica es mejor de lo que creí - dijo Mikhail

\- Es muy peligrosa - dijo Malos pensativo

\- Esta nena tiene estilo - dijo Akhos alegre y se lleva a Kirari del brazo - Encontré justamente a mi coprotagonista adecuada. Debo considerar este el clímax de mi día

\- Siempre supe que no me juzgarías por mi actitud - dijo Kirari siguiendo a Akhos

Cuando los dos chicos se fueron, los demás deciden levantar a Patroka desde suelo y sentarla en una banca.

\- Será mejor que te vayas, Ishida - dijo Jin seriamente - De todos modos te espera una deuda nopon

\- ¿Cómo que deuda nopon? - dijo Haibaku confundido y aparece Tora

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Tora apareciendo - ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué Patroka desmayada? ¿Tiene deshidratada?

\- Ah, ya me acordé - dijo Haibaku alegre y se enfurece con Tora - ¡Me debías ochenta rupias!

\- ¡Tora no tiene para pagar ahora, no molestes! - gritó Tora asustado y se va corriendo

\- ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape, nopon avaro! - gritó Haibaku persiguiendo al nopon

El grupo de Torna estaba sorprendido de Kirari. No suelen ver a chicas así.

\- ¿Creen que debamos comparar a esa sexy deportista con la Inquisidora Morag? - dijo Mikhail curioso

\- No la menciones si no quieres ser maltratado - dijo Malos molesto

\- Pero ambas son... - no alcanzó a terminar Mikhail cuando de repente

\- Si mencionas al diablo, se te va a aparecer - dijo Morag

\- ¡Ay, mayuya! - dijo Mikhail asustado

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Morag? - dijo Jin serio

\- Vengo por el imbécil - dijo Morag tomando como brazo de Mikhail y se lo lleva a golpearlo

\- ¿Crees que sea hembrista? - dijo Malos confundido

\- Lo dudo, o estaríamos en la cárcel por culpa de una gran cantidad de mujeres - dijo Jin - Y muy furiosas. Sería la distopía perfecta, como diría Akhos

Malos se ríe ante lo dicho por Jin y le alborota los cabellos

\- Ya basta, no soy tu cachorro - dijo Jin deteniendo a Malos y Patroka despierta

\- ¿Qué pasó? - dijo Patroka acariciando su carita. Malos y Jin accedieron a contar lo ocurrido y Patroka enfurece - ¡Nadie puede golpear a ese pervertido más que yo! - en eso se va a golpear a Morag.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Ya sé que estoy muy enfocado en Akhos, pero apuesto que Haibaku es como él, pero Haibaku no es mayuyero ni usa lentes xD

Y lo hubiera puesto con Malos o con Jin, o conmigo, pero no escribiré historias yaoi ni aunque quisiera. Sorry por las fujoshis, pero mis convicciones son primero, aunque a los mayuyeros les duela. Ya los escucho, muajajajaja

Como sea xD


	2. Si quieres cita, toma tu lugar

El día de la cifra de la cita 002

Cabalga, señoras y señores, comenzó el fanfic de la ecuación perfecta: Acción, emoción, diversión, superestrellas, y en perfecto español, con sus servidores JERRY SOTO, y MARCELO RODRÍGUEZ xD ... Okno, pero es pegajoso xD

Vamos a la cita de Kirari (un OC mío) y Akhos xD

Disclaimer: XC2 es de Monolith Soft, de lo contrario le cambio el diseño a Pyra xD

* * *

En el centro de la ciudad, Kirari y Akhos estaban caminando mientras platican animados. Se veían muy felices, como al principio con todas las relaciones perfectas... al principio todo es pura felicidad... ah, pero después viene lo triste, lo malo, lo que amerita mil veces un "cabalga". Ok, demasiada referencia a Marcelo Rodríguez alias "Mayuya-man". Ya se pueden imaginar su frase "nadie sabe para quien trabaja"

Como sea, de repente, Kirari decide irse a una pizzería, pero notó que su "nuevo amigo" no la seguía

\- ¿No quieres comer pizza? - dijo Kirari volteando hacia Akhos y él sólo la observa

\- Pero ¿estás segura de que quieres? - dijo Akhos extrañado de Kirari. No le era muy concebible ver a chicas como Kirari comiendo pizza con el cuerpo que tiene

\- ¿Me ves con cara de que no? - dijo Kirari llevando sus manos a sus caderas en señal de "¿y qué rayos crees" por lo que Akhos se rió y decidió entrar a la pizzería junto con su nueva amiga

Después de minutos de platicas agradables y minutos de espera, las cosas se volvieron un poco serias

\- Dime, ¿cómo fue que llegaste a parar a Torna? - dijo Kirari muy curiosa - Porque la asociación que tienes con tus colegas es bueno para los negocios

\- ¿De dónde diablos sacaste esa frase? - dijo Akhos un poco divertido y Kirari se echó a reír

\- Eso no importa - dijo Kirari dejando de reír - Sólo digo que pueden llegar mucho como equipo, sólo que cómo pasó. Quiero saber cómo lograste llegar aquí. ¿Fue propio o te llevaron?

\- ¿Propio o me llevaron? - dijo un Akhos confuso

\- O sea si fue voluntario o si te interesaste o te lo recomendaron, o te reclutaron? - dijo Kirari

\- Bueno, primero que nada fui concebido junto con mi hermana Patroka en una familia muy normal - dijo Akhos despreocupado - Desgraciadamente... - en eso Akhos toma un tono más triste - hubo una serie de eventos muy tristes... y tuvimos que ver morir a nuestros padres. Y lo peor fue que terminamos asesinando a los asesinos, y nos capturaron... y nos fue horrible

\- Bueno, como dicen... si quieres postre, toma tu flan de coco - dijo Kirari muy triste - Pero lamento lo de tus padres... pero todavía no me queda claro cómo llegaste a Torna

\- Eso es lo interesante - dijo Akhos - Jin vio la situación y nos rescató. Y en poco tiempo nos unimos a Torna.

\- Y cómo fue? - dijo Kirari - ¿Te lo ofrecieron o quisiste sin que te lo dijeran?

\- Más o menos lo primero, estaba saliendo de mi trauma de mis padres y lo de Patroka - dijo Akhos pensativo - Tras matar a los asesinos de mis padres me convirtieron en Flesh Eater. Terrible.

\- ¿Y no supiste ni cómo, ni para qué ni por qué? - dijo Kirari

\- Cosas que quiero borrar de mi sistema - dijo Akhos fastidiado - Sólo quiero tener mi vida como la mayor estrella del escenario.

\- ¿Lo sacaste de tu papá o tu mamá? - dijo Kirari

\- Necesitarás un GPS, para que conduzcas correctamente al lugar correcto - dijo Akhos y en eso llega una pizza de peperoni - Bueno, si la vida te va a dar un regalo, estira esa mano xD

\- Conste que yo lo pagué - dijo Kirari

\- Con mi dinero - dijo Akhos fastidiado, ambos se miran por tres segundos y se echan a reír.

Casa de Haibaku

Haibaku ya había cobrado venganza contra Tora pero no fue satisfactorio porque Tora no pudo pagar la deuda, así que se echó al sillón de la sala en señal de cansancio. Y en eso, aparece Rex (el héroe de la película xD)

\- Tora no tenía dinero, ¿verdad? - decía Rex y Haibaku bufó con fastidio - Ya sabes lo que dicen, el que pide postre...

\- Recibe su flan de coco - completó Haibaku - Afortunadamente puede presentar a Kirari con un chico - dijo feliz

\- ¿Y quién es el afortunado? - decía Rex mientras llegaba Pyra

\- Nadita más ni menos que el "Señor Teatro", mi colega Akhos - dijo Haibaku divertido, y Rex y Pyra se aterran

\- ¿Acabas de emparejar a Kirari con alguien de Torna? - dijo Pyra asustada

\- Tranquila, querida, no muerde - dijo Haibaku despreocupado

\- ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe si Torna no tiene muy buen historial? - dijo Pyra menos asustada

\- Cierto, pero tal vez Kirari cambie los términos del equipo - dijo Haibaku y Rex ríe a carcajadas - Sé que parece gracioso, pero tu coche no está a tu nombre

\- Yo no tengo coche xD - dijo Rex y todos se ríen

* * *

Bueno, si lo ven corto es porque el "Señor Imaginación" me abandonó pronto xD

¡Aguante Akhos! ¡Y aguante la Nigiri Squad! xD


End file.
